Fever
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: During the party's stay at Alcamoth, Reyn overexerts himself and ends up with a fever. Shulk stays behind to keep an eye on him while the others go out and finish the quests they received from the Royal Guard. With the two of them alone in such a luxurious room, anything could happen... (Shulk's POV)


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Well here's something on the saucier side of the romance. I'm usually all about sweet fluff, but this gets a little more heated.**

 **Enjoy. :D**

A faint trail of blue light followed the arch of the glowing blade of the Monado as I swung it downward. The blade cut through the thick hide of the Kromar with ease and the monster cried out as it collapsed. I stepped back and widened my gaze. My friends were still fighting the few Kromars that remained on the Hovering Reef.

I gripped the red handle of the Monado with both hands as I caught my breath. Riki and Melia looked to be handling themselves well. Dunban effortlessly avoided the frenzied slashes of the monsters and countered with double the force. Sharla remained back, healing when needed and snipping any Kromar she pleased.

When my sight landed on Reyn, my heart skipped a beat. His shield was open and a Kromar mercilessly beat upon the metal. With every hit, Reyn was pushed backward. Something was wrong; he'd never let a monster push him back without trying to retaliate. I sprinted forward, planning on striking the beast in the back with a well timed slash.

A powerful blow caused Reyn to stagger and he fell backwards. The Kromar raised its blades and I cried out in alarm.

"Reyn!" My heart beat increased dramatically and fear gripped me. Why hadn't I gotten a vision? Was he really going to die like this? Wouldn't I be able to save him?

"Headshot!" Sharla's voice rang out as clearly as the sound of her rifle. The Kromar perched over Reyn froze and then fell over dead. I reached Reyn seconds later and knelt by his side. My eyes skimmed him for any sign of injury, but there wasn't a scratch on him. My eyes moved up to his face.

"I'm fine Shulk," He assured me before I could even question. He propped himself up into a sitting position. His cheeks held a red tint and a glaze covered his brown eyes. I frowned and reached a hand toward him. Reyn blinked in surprise as I placed the back of my hand against his forehead.

"No you aren't, Reyn, you're burning up!" Before he could say anything to deny my statement, I cast a glance over my shoulder and yelled. "Sharla!"

The medic instantly zeroed in on us and ran over. Her keen eyes observed both of us as she knelt down. She placed her rifle onto her back.

"Reyn's sick," I explained.

"I ain't-"

"Shut up, you almost got yourself killed." Sharla silenced him sharply. "You can't fight with a fever. I can tell by just looking at you, you're exhausted."

His frown looked more like a pout and reminded me of a child. Reyn's expression may have been cute, but it didn't distract me from the severity of Sharla's words. My heart clenched at the thought.

"We need to get you back to Alcamoth," Sharla advised. "Up you get."

Sharla and I helped Reyn to his feet even though he protested. I secured the Monado to my back as Melia, Riki, and Dunban joined us. They had finished off the Kromars and now their weapons were sheathed.

"Is Reyn hurt?" Melia asked with concern. I shook my head and Sharla replied before I had a chance.

"The idiot's been fighting with a fever all this time. We need to get him back to Alcamoth so he can rest."

"I told you, I'm fine." Reyn insisted. He returned his Scrap Driver to his back with an indignant huff. I held back a laugh; I hadn't realized how childish he got when he was sick.

"Listen to Sharla," Dunban chided. "We could all use a rest anyway. The Kromar can wait; they'll still be there for us to kill tomorrow. The guard can hold them off without our help, for the time being."

"Dun-dun right. Friends go back, friends and Riki get dinner. Riki hungry!" The Nopon cheered at the thought of returning to the lavish accommodations we had waiting for us in White Wing Palace. We started across the Hovering Reefs, Reyn muttering all the way that we could have stayed and defeated more Kromar. I only chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. The simple gesture caused him to look down at me in surprise and instantly quiet.

Upon reaching the High Entia capital, we went straight to White Wing Palace. The glass dining room served as our meeting place, but we all had separate guest rooms to sleep in. I hung around in the hallway as I waited for Sharla to get Reyn settled. She was doing a full check-up just to make sure nothing else was wrong.

Even though we were safely back in the city, worry still clung to my heart. The panic from seeing Reyn so close to death had shaken me. The fact that he was sick didn't help matters. I found myself worrying excessively over his well being. I paced pensively back and forth in front of the door to his room.

"Shulk?" Melia's voice drew me from my thoughts. I looked up and found her right in front of me. Her eyes were soft and calming as she smiled gently at me. My lips pulled up from my frown.

"What is it, Melia?"

"Dunban, Riki, and I decided that we would go back out to Eryth Sea and finish the task the guard gave us." She hesitated for a moment. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to join us, but I feel that I already know the answer."

"Thanks Melia, but I think I'll stay here." I cast a glance back at the still closed door. She nodded in understanding. She left just as silently as she had appeared. I watched her go but the sound of the door opening stole my attention.

"How is he?" I asked as Sharla stepped out into the hallway.

"He's fine. He must have just overdone it; the fever will pass after he's gotten some rest." She replied with a comforting smile. "There's no need to worry, Shulk."

"Good." I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Relief swept over me. "Oh, Sharla, Melia and the others are going back out to Eryth Sea; if you want to go with them, you can probably still catch them."

"Keep an eye on Reyn while I'm away," She winked as she bolted away to get her rifle. I nodded, but she was already gone.

I stepped over to the door to Reyn's room and pushed it open. The luxurious furniture and textiles were the same in each guest room. My steps remained quiet as my feet sunk into the plush white carpet. The silver curtains filtered in the sunlight and cast the room in a cool glow. Reyn reclined on the fluffy pillows, with his arms behind his head. The edge of the blue and white covers danced across his chest, giving teasing glimpses at the bare muscle underneath.

As I drew closer I noticed that his eyes were closed. The sound of his slow and even breathing reached my ears. I stopped my advance and glanced around. I tiptoed over to the small sitting area and sat down on the davenport. I ran a hand over the satiny arm before resting my chin on my palm.

I smiled as I looked over at Reyn. He was alright, that's all that mattered.

"What did you want, Shulk?" Reyn's sudden voice made me jump. His eyes opened and flashed in the silvery light.

"I just came to make sure you were okay." I got to my feet and approached the bed. Reyn sat up and the covers fell away from his chest. My breath hitched as I took in the sight of his toned muscles.

"I'm alright, Sharla said that I had to rest, nothing more to it." He smiled. "Don't worry so much."

"I have to worry, you almost got hurt."

"I'm always getting hurt."

I narrowed my eyes but sighed. I sat down on the end of the bed.

"It doesn't pay to argue with you. Especially about this."

"What do you mean?" Reyn tilted his head in confusion. I fell backwards and looked up at the smooth white ceiling.

I'm only worried about him because I care so much about him, but I really can't tell him that. I have to worry because I love him. That's why I get so upset when he throws himself into danger so recklessly, even if it is to protect me. I appreciate it, but I really wish he'd be more careful.

I settled for a standard reply.

"I just wish you would think about yourself a little more." And stop making me worry about you!

Reyn chuckled and leaned forward. I looked up at him and a thrill shot through me. The feverish glint in his eyes seemed strangely seductive.

"Shulk, you have to remember, you do all the thinking for me."

I snorted and sat up.

"Obviously, you should listen to me more." At that, Reyn laughed. I smiled widely upon hearing the roughly musical tone of it. We sat together in a silent moment. I knew I should leave and let him rest, but I hadn't had a moment alone with him like this in a long while, not since we met Sharla.

Reyn gazed at me with his deep brown eyes. The silver light sparkled against the dark pools. My eyes flicked down to his lips before hastily glancing back into his eyes. Without thinking, I leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his lips. When I was about to pull away, Reyn's hand grasped the back of my neck. A shiver danced through me. Reyn's lips were soft as they moved against mine. I looped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Before I knew it, Reyn pushed me down onto the bed. The intense heat of his body washed over me and I gasped from the sudden weight. He broke off the kiss and I panted heavily.

"Shulk," Reyn said my name breathlessly and my heart quickened. I could feel the blush in my cheeks and I felt suddenly shy with him so close. I bit the corner of my lip as I looked up at him. Brown eyes went from my lips back to my eyes. The quick glance kept my pulse racing. Reyn pushed his lips against mine. The strength and roughness of the kiss worked a moan up from my throat.

My hands fluttered across his shoulders, stroking the sinewy skin. Reyn's hand slipped underneath my sweater. The feeling of his hand against my skin excited another moan to escape my lips. His hand trailed up my side and I quivered under his touch. Reyn removed his lips from mine to place kisses along my neck. I inhaled sharply and gripped his shoulders tightly. He teasingly nibbled my skin and I groaned his name.

Reyn moved away and pulled expectantly at my vest and sweater. I flushed darkly when I realized his meaning. Quickly I tossed aside my vest and as I pulled my sweater over my head, Reyn's hands aided in its removal. The knit fell soundlessly onto the carpet.

I inhaled deeply as I looked back at Reyn. He gazed at me almost hungrily and, just as I had steadied my breathing, it became ragged once more. His hands moved across my chest and pushed me back down against the sheets. Every touch sent sparks through my body. Steady warmth built up deep in my core. My hands traveled over the sharp peaks and valleys of his muscular body. My fingers trailed down his sides and came to rest on his hips. I felt him shudder.

I pulled him closer and kissed his neck. My kisses were light as I trailed them along his skin. I kissed the spot below his ear, causing him to groan. A thrill traveled through me, at the sound. I kissed the spot harder which caused Reyn to groan louder.

His hips moved against mine and my breath caught. I blushed darkly as Reyn's fingers slipped underneath the waistband of my shorts.

"R-Reyn!" On instinct I caught his hands. My heart pounded wildly and I immediately scolded myself for allowing things to advance as far as they did. A puzzled and hurt expression played across Reyn's features as he moved away from me. I couldn't tell if he was flushed from his fever or blushing.

"I thought…sorry Shulk." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from me. I sat up and guiltily glanced over at my discarded clothing. I clasped my hands in my lap, the buzz from his touch still stirring within me.

"I shouldn't have…" I started but trailed off. "Wait, you kissed me back!" The realization finally kicked in after everything we'd done. "That means-!"

Reyn chuckled.

"You just now realized it, Shulk? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one." He bashfully looked away from me. "I love you, Shulk, always have."

My heart warmed at the words and I smiled widely. I moved closer and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Reyn." I whispered the words into his ear and he shivered.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" Reyn encircled me with his strong arms.

"That depends." I fingered the hair at the nape of his neck. Reyn pulled me down onto the bed on top of him.

"I ain't going to get much rest with you around." He smirked. His fingers stroked my back and I sighed in pleasure. …maybe I had been wrong to stop him before…

"True, Sharla did say you needed your rest." I settled against him and laid my head on his chest. My eyes fluttered closed and I was content on staying in his arms.

"Rest it is." Reyn sounded slightly disappointed and I laughed slightly.

'- - -'

The next morning Sharla, Riki, Dunban, and Melia were already in the dining room when I arrived. I said my hellos as I took a seat next to Melia. I began to eat my breakfast as Reyn entered the room. He yawned loudly and stretched as he entered. He plopped down into the chair next to me.

"Shulk, when I told you keep an eye on him, I hadn't meant such a close eye." Sharla said nonchalantly. I coughed on the drink I had just taken and sputtered.

"Wh-what?"

Sharla laughed and smirked mischievously. She pointed a slender finger at Reyn and I glanced over at him. My eyes widened and a rush of red filled my cheeks. A mark rested below his ear. I sunk lower into my chair, wishing I could disappear. Reyn tensed and flushed darkly.

"Shulk and Reyn sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-" Riki started to chant.

"I'm going to kill you fuzzball!" Reyn reached over the table for him but the Nopon jumped out of his seat. Reyn hopped up and gave chase. I didn't care to stop him. Riki continued the little song as Reyn yelled profanities after him.

"I should have realized you two were in a relationship." Melia stated briskly as she sipped her tea. "It really is obvious."

"I should have as well. How long has this been going on?" Dunban asked thoughtfully. I looked between the two in shock.

"They couldn't have been together very long, no veteran makes such a rookie mistake as leaving a hickey in plain sight." Sharla noted with a laugh.

"Dear Bionis…" I put my head down on the white tablecloth.


End file.
